Norwegian's Just Love The Danish
by coin1996
Summary: Just a story on Norway and Denmark's first time sleeping together. Was it loud in rough? Soft and sweat? Well this is my take on how it happened. I hope you enjoy and please do review!


"Hey Nor?" Denmark stopped as he looked into the younger blond's bed room. It was like a normal guy room.

Boring.

The wall's were white, the dark wood floor's were spotless, the computer desk was clean, and the laptop on it was closed. Because Norway wasn't a huge fan of T.V he went with out a T.V in his room. Denmark found that odd but never pointed it out due to the fact Norway was odd. Denmark frowned and looked to the floor. He felt like he wasn't good enough for the Norwegian. It made his heart hurt when he thought back to the past.

He hated himself for it.

He gave Norway to Sweden! He just gave him up with out fighting for him. He hated himself for not fighting for him. Norway use to smile just a small smile but now it's never. He never smiled. It hurt Denmark.

"Hey. Denmark what are you doing? Move out of my way." Norway stated from behind. Denmark blinked and looked back to Norway. The nation was in a white button down top like he always wore before bed.

"Right sorry." Denmark gave a hurt smile and moved away from the door way for Norway to get into his room. He walked in and then looked back to Denmark.

"Did you need something?" Norway asked softly.

"No." Denmark stated.

"Then why are you at my door?" Norway questioned.

"No reason. Well then umm. Good night Nor." Denmark forced a smile and started to walk back to his room. It was only three door's down from Norway's room but with every step he took it hurt him. He was still running away from his trouble's. Even till today.

And it still hurt.

"Hey!" Norway yelled. It wasn't loud but loud enough to stop Denmark. The Dane turned around and looked back to Norway who had a light pink blush on his cheek's.

"What?" Denmark asked softly. Norway held onto his door frame and looked to the floor.

"Maybe tomorrow. We can go get that Ice cream you go on about all the time. But your paying." Norway looked away and Denmark smiled a soft smile to Norway.

"Yeah! It's really good!" Denmark laughed and Norway glared at him.

"Your too loud! Your wake every one up!" Norway hissed. Denmark stopped his laughing and blinked a few time's. He looked to Norway and Norway looked up to him. There eyes locked for a minute and no word's were said.

"Nor? I'm sorry." Denmark said as he started to walk over to Norway. Their eye contact never broke.

"Sorry for what?" Norway asked softly. Denmark stopped just a foot away from Norway and put his hand softly on Norway's cheek.

"Nor." Denmark softly moved his thumb over Norway's cheek. "I love you." Denmark said. Norway's eyes went wide and he just stared at Denmark. "I'm sorry it was stupid." Denmark closed his eyes and moved his hand away. "I'll see you in the morning." The Danish man was about to turn around when Norway took hold of his arm with his own two locking his body tight against Denmark's arm.

"God your just so stupid." Norway looked up and Denmark looked down to him. "I love you too you stupid Dan. Was I not clear on how I feel?" Norway asked. Denmark blinked and before Norway could even think about it his back was against the hall's wall and Denmark had his wrist's pinned above his head.

"I'm not stupid. I was blind. I felt bad for leaving you alone so long ago and..."

"Shut up! That was the past. It's done. It's over with. You don't have to say sorry for something like that. If I wanted you too then I would have told you right to your face. I'm not someone who hold's back what they're thinking.  
Grow up Denmark.  
The past is done and over with. There's no going back. There's no changing it. Leave it behind and look to the future." Norway looked down and Denmark let go of his wrist's moving back a bit.

"Your right." Denmark looked down the hall and then back to Norway. "I am stupid." he stated. Norway crossed his arm's.

"I told you that hundred's of time's." he stated. Denmark smiled and bent over to kiss Norway on the lip's. It was fast and sweet and the two stayed there only an inch apart. Norway closed his eyes and Denmark looked to his clam face.

"Can I kiss you Nor?" Denmark asked. Norway took his time at the question.

"If you want to you idiot just kiss me like a man and not a child." Norway stated. Denmark let a smile come to his face. He moved in again and kissed Norway. There lip's met and Norway's arms went around Denmark's neck. He pulled the Dane down more and Denmark's arm's went around Norway's waste. His neck was kind of hurting from bending down like that so he slipped his hand's down and pulled Norway up so that the nation was pined between him and the wall. Norway's leg's wrapped around Denmark's waist and Denmark deepened the kiss. The two's tong's started to fight and Norway gave in. Denmark remembered soon that Norway and him were in the hall and moved back holding Norway up and walked into Norway's room.

It was closer.

"Nor? It's fine right?" Denmark asked. Norway only nodded softly. Denmark sat Norway on the bed and stud back taking off his shirt. Norway opened his blue eyes and looked up to see Denmark's wonderful body. His body was a sight to see. But Only Norway get's to touch it. The younger nation could just feel how turned on he was. His boxer's were starting to bug him. Denmark tossed his shirt away and Norway noticed the door was open.

"Shut the door." he stated. Denmark smirked and walked over shutting the door. That gave the Norwegian a good idea. "Now come sit down." Norway stated. Denmark nodded and walked over taking a seat next to Norway. The Norwegian moved and settled down on Denmark's waist. "I run this show you got it." Norway stated. Denmark nodded and opened his mouth to speak. "Don't talk. Only talk when I tell you too." Norway stated. Denmark nodded and Norway pushed on his chest to make the nation's back hit the bed. Norway smiled and moved up a bit so that his body was all lined up with Denmark's. He moved up a bit more and kissed Denmark softly on the lip's. "You can talk." Norway stated. Denmark nodded and closed his eyes.

"My pant's are tight." he stated. Norway nodded and turned around so that Denmark had a nice view of his red boxer's. The Dane didn't mind too much. Norway un did Denmark's pant's and right away his boxer's came into view. He was hard. Really hard. Even Norway wasn't that turned on. As soon as Denmark's pant's hit the floor Norway moved back a bit to turn around but cold air hit his butt and his growing member. A gasp escaped him with out him thinking and he then felt a hand run over his thigh.

"Denmark what are you doing?" Norway asked. Denmark moved a bit so he was able to kiss Norway's lower back.

"I'm going to make you mine and mine alone." Denmark whispered. It sent a shiver up Norway's back when he felt Denmark's hot breath on his lower back.

"Then let me just take off this top off." Norway stated.

"No don't. Leave it on. It's hot." Denmark whispered. Again it sent a chill up Norway's back and the nation closed his eyes. Just then he felt something wet run down his lower back and...  
Wait was he? No he wasn't!  
Norway let out a gasp as Denmark moved his cheek's apart and stuck his tong right into Norway's entrance. Norway let out such a wonderful moan and Denmark let a small smile come to his lip's. He didn't leave Norway go at just that. He moved back again and let the nation stay that way panting. It was starting to get hot and Norway was getting really turned on.

"Hey? Why did you stop?" Norway asked. Denmark came back and smiled.

"Sorry just had to do something." he then put a finger right into Norway and the nation let out a loud moan. Denmark waited for a second then started to slowly move it in and out. Norway bent over more taking hold of the cover's trying not to moan but the small growl's just got Denmark going more. Soon the second and third finger was added and the younger nation was stretched out nicely. Denmark smiled and took the lotion he got just a few minute's ago and took off his boxer's. He slicked up his own member and then moved away from Norway. He moved back on the bed and sighed. "Nor? Turn around." he stated. Norway slowly turned around and looked to Denmark with hazed over eyes.

"Why?" he asked. He noticed the way Denmark was laying and knew only one thing. He wanted a ride and a good one at that. Norway moved up to Denmark and kissed his lip's before he moved back down and lined him self up with the Dane.

"Norway? You know I love you right?" Denmark asked. Norway looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"I know." he stated.

"I want to hear you say it." Denmark stated. Norway gave him a confused look before he let a small smile come to his face.

"I love you, you stupid Dane." he said. Denmark smiled and Norway moved slowly down onto the Dane's member. He let out such a lovely moan and Denmark put his hand's on Norway's hip's helping the nation. Once he was fully in Norway took a few breath's. He had his eyes closed and he let the pain smooth over a bit. Denmark loved the heat. It felt so nice. Norway was so tight. So wonderful. He felt his member twitch a bit and that's what got Norway to start. He lifted up a bit and then went right back down. He almost screamed but moaned a bit to load. His head went back.

"God Nor. Don't stop do it again." Denmark stated. Norway nodded and picked himself up again. He pushed down again and then did it over and over again. He was starting to pick up a bit of a pace but soon started to slow down do to the fill of cumming soon. He was trying to keep up but it was just so hard when he felt like every thrust was going to make him cum. Denmark noticed this and moved so fast that Norway didn't have time to react. The older nation was now right over Norway not losing their contact and thrust in to him hard. He hit Norway's prostate and the younger nation's hand's went up digging his nail's into Denmark's back.

"Oh. Denmark." Norway huffed as he was pounded into. They both were so close yet they didn't want to finish yet. They couldn't. Not yet. Denmark pounded in faster and harder and Norway left a few nice scratch mark's on the Dane's shoulder's and upper back. "I'm close." Norway whispered softly. Denmark nodded.

"So am I." he stated. He thrusted a few more time's and Norway's back arched off the bed. His head flew back and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh Mathias!" Norway screamed as he came. His cum got all over his shirt and Denmark's chest. Just hearing Norway scream out his name like that he too also came. With one last deep thrust he came deep with in the nation.

"Lukas." Denmark growled. Norway pulled Denmark closer to him and bit his neck. It must have been wonderful sense Norway was never this rough much less this close to people. Denmark took deep breath's trying to come down from his high. The two stayed that way for a bit and as soon as Norway let his teeth come out from the Dane's neck the Dane fell next to him. The two tried to catch their breath at that point.

"Stupid Dane." Norway growled.

"Why? What did I do?" Denmark asked. Norway looked over to him with tired eyes.

"I'm tired yet I can't sleep feeling like this. I'm all sticky and covered in sweat. I'm not sure most of its mine." Norway huffed. Denmark smiled and sat up a bit.

"Would you like to take a bath. We can both relax." Denmark laughed. Norway huffed and closed his eyes.

"In the morning. I can't tonight. I'm to tired." he stated. Denmark chuckled and laid back down pulled Norway close to his chest and pulled the sheet's over them.

"Good. Go to sleep Nor. You deserve it." Denmark smiled. Norway nodded slowly. "I love you Lukas." Denmark stated. Norway snuggled closer to Denmark and let a smile grace his lip's.

"I love you too Mathias." Norway stated before falling asleep. Denmark hugged the smaller nation closer and closed his eyes.

"Your my world Nor. I won't leave you alone ever again." he said softly before kissing Norway's forehead and falling asleep himself.

* * *

Iceland covered his head with a pillow and growled.

"God brother's so fucking loud." he stated.

"Is he loud or are you just that quite?" Hong Kong asked pulled Iceland close to him.

"I'm not quite." Iceland said.

"Right. Because every time I sleep with you, you like scream out my name." Hong Kong pointed out.

"I do!" he yelled a bit.

"Right but only when no one's home." Hong Kong smirked.

"Oh I'll show you." Iceland growled.

But that's another story~.

Have a nice day~!

The End.

* * *

I don't own Hetalia. This was a request from a good friend of mine so I hope you like it~!


End file.
